Las alas de Demacia y¿Las alas del Dragón?
by Pandilla13
Summary: Una nueva guerrera llega a Demacia, y el Príncipe Jarvan IV decide asignarle una peculiar compañera...Esta decisión afectara mucho en la vida de las dos al paso del tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno como mi primer Fic les agrado bastante, hoy les traigo otro :D. Espero que también les guste, solo que en este me centrare en Shyvana (mi main amada 3) y Quinn, no se encontré este ship en Tumblr y me cautivo tanto que decidí hacerle un fic, sé que no eh estado muy al pendiente del otro fic pero fue por la entrada al colegio, tratare de actualizar cada semana y como compensación por tardar tanto les dejo el primer cap de este también c:**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**

 **Capitulo1: Una nueva guerrera en Demacia.**

La gente de Demacia se había reunido en el castillo para una fiesta que el Príncipe Jarvan IV había organizado por un anuncio importante que iba a dar.

Los más importantes integrantes de Demacia se encontraban ahí, Lux, Garen, Xin Zhao, Poppy, Galio, Sona, Fiora, Vayne…y en una silla alejada del tumulto se encontraba la hija del dragón…Shyvana, como la mayoría de la gente aún le tenía miedo, ella prefería mantener sus distancias con ellos.

La fiesta empezó y la gente demaciana disfrutaba de la comida y del baile felizmente, pero Shyvana solo se limitaba a mirarlos desde su rincón, las fiestas no eran lo suyo, pero por respeto al príncipe asistió.

Dieron las doce de la noche y cesando la música el príncipe Jarvan apareció desde el balcón interior del castillo, la gente le aplaudía y lo veneraba. El hizo una señal con la mano, haciendo guardar silencio a toda la gente.

- **He organizado esta fiesta para celebrar algo especial-** Hizo un momento de silencio…Luego prosiguió- **Esta noche Demacia recibe dos nuevos guerreros-** la gente se quedó impactada, tanto los guerreros demacianos, como las demás personas. Por detrás del príncipe salió una chica de cabellos azulados, tenía una especie de casco que le cubría casi toda la frente, vestía una vestimenta de piel combinada con unas pocas armaduras, y en su espalda tenía una capa parecida a las alas de un ave, en su mano derecha tenía un águila demaciana preciosa, y en su mano izquierda portaba una especie de ballesta.

- **¡Demacianos denle la bienvenida a Quinn y Valor! Ellos serán… ¡Las alas de Demacia!-** Al termino de esa oración, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar fuertemente por la emoción por recibir una nueva guerrera que junto con los demás, los protegería de los peligros que acechan a Demacia.

El príncipe Jarvan IV bajo junto con Quinn, para presentarla con los demás Guerreros…- **Quinn, te asignare un compañero para que te guie un poco y te muestre como trabajamos aquí-** Ella solo asintió con la cabeza… Llegaron con los primeros guerreros; Garen y Lux. Jarvan presento a Quinn con ellos, Lux le sonrió y le dijo- **Eres Bienvenida Quinn, espero que te sientas a gusto aquí-** Después de Lux, Garen se acercó a Quinn y le dijo casi gritando- **¡Se buena protectora! ¡POR DEMACIA!-** Lux jalo a Garen del brazo alejándolo de Quinn…Jarvan volteo a ver a Quinn, tenía cara de no estar muy cómoda con ellos- **No te preocupes Quinn el hace siempre eso jajaja, y no, el no será tu guía, ni tampoco Lux-** Quinn lo volteo a ver a la cara y con una simple señal asintió de nuevo.

Jarvan la llevo a conocer a los demás… Pero ninguno de ellos fue asignado para ser el compañero de Quinn. Ella se sentía un poco confundida pues pensó que ya había conocido a todos los guerreros y el príncipe no le había asignado un compañero. – **Quinn, tu compañera será la siguiente persona a la que conoceremos, no es muy sociable, por eso es que no la viste con los demás, pero presiento que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien, tienen algo en común-** Eso sorprendió a Quinn, pero espero paciente por conocer a su compañera.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Shyvana, sentada en una silla alejada de los demás. Jarvan y Quinn se detuvieron frente a ella, Shyvana se paró de la silla- **Buenas noches príncipe Jarvan…-** Quinn se quedó asombrada, pues nunca había conocido a alguien como Shyvana, la miraba de pies a cabeza, pero paro porque sabía que eso era una falta de respeto.

- **Shyvana ella es Quinn, he decidido que tu serás su nueva compañera, quiero que la guíes, la entrenes y le enseñes todo lo necesario para ser más fuerte, claro solo si tú quieres, no te voy a obligar, ¿Aceptas?-** Shyvana volteo a ver a Quinn, también la miro de pies a cabeza, y miro a Valor también, luego volteo a ver a Jarvan de nuevo- **Si cree que soy la indicada para esto lo hare-** Jarvan soltó una carcajadas, y con una sonrisa le contesto- **Buena decisión Shyvana, bueno las dejo solas para que se conozcan un poco-** Dicho eso Jarvan se retiró de ahí.

Shyvana fue para otra parte, Quinn pensó que se había ido, tal vez porque no le cayó bien, eso la deprimió un poco…Pero se sorprendió al ver a Shyvana regresar con una silla en la mano, dejo la silla a un lado de la de ella- **Siéntate por favor…-** Quinn hizo caso inmediato a lo que le dijo Shyvana, y ya estando sentada le contesto- _Gracias por la silla…-_ Shyvana volteo a verla, y nuevamente recorrió con sus ojos a Quinn, esta pudo sentir la mirada de Shyvana haciéndola incomodarse un poco.

Shyvana paro un momento y le pregunto- **¿Me tienes miedo?-** Quinn la volteo a ver y respondiendo con seguridad le dijo- _No, no te tengo miedo-_ Shyvana pudo notar la seguridad en su respuesta, pero aún no estaba segura si le estaba diciendo la verdad así que le contesto- **Es por que no conoces como soy realmente…-** Quinn seguía mirándola a los ojos, y con la misma seguridad de antes le respondió- _Te aseguro que si me mostraras como eres realmente, tampoco te tendría miedo-_ Shyvana se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, al punto que la hizo pensar que Quinn era una arrogante o una mentirosa, así que para estar segura pensó en algo.

Después de unos minutos Shyvana tomo a Quinn de la mano haciendo que Valor saliera volando, Shyvana se paró y mirándola le dijo- **Sígueme-** Quinn solo se limitó a hacer lo que pedía, así que la siguió.

En unos cuantos minutos llegaron hasta una patio gigantesco, el cual solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, Shyvana soltó la mano de Quinn y alejándose unos centímetros de ella le dijo- **Te mostrare como soy, veras que me tendrás el mismo miedo que todos tienen cuando me miran-** Shyvana empezó a ser cubierta por llamas que cada vez crecían más y más… Eso dejo una extensa capa de humo, Quinn estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, pero no podía ver bien a Shyvana por el humo, entonces escucho la voz de Shyvana- **Esta soy yo realmente-** La capa de humo se empezó a dispersar… Dejando por fin ver a Shyvana convertida en un gran dragón, Quinn la miro unos cuantos minutos, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia Shyvana, y tomando su mentón con las dos manos le dijo- _Yo pienso que eres hermosa-…._

 **Hasta aquí:'3 ¿qué tal les pareció este inicio? Déjenme sus opiniones plz eso me ayuda mucho, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Pd: Shyvana es tan sexy :'3 y linda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que tal a todos, les traigo otro capítulo de este fic :v No sé si ya paso una semana desde el ultimo que publique pero pues aquí se los dejo para que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 2: Un juego muy peculiar…**

Shyvana se alejó rápidamente de Quinn y tomando su forma humana le dijo alterada-¡ **Estas mintiendo!-** Quinn se volvió acercar a ella y cruzando los brazos le respondió- _Yo nunca miento. Además ¿Por qué razón tendría que mentirte? ¿No crees que si de verdad te tuviera miedo no estaría hablándote en este momento o no estuviera tan cerca de ti?-_ Shyvana la miro unos minutos a los ojos, una vez más sintió la seguridad en su mirada, soltando un suspiro respondió- **Supongo que…no estas mintiendo, pero ¿Por qué me dices eso? Es muy vergonzoso-** desvió la mirada al terminar de decir eso, Quinn soltó una sonrisita inocente, llamo a Valor con un silbido y luego le contesto- _No lo sé, fue lo primero que llego a mi cabeza al verte-._

Shyvana se quedó sorprendida, nunca nadie en la vida le había dicho cosas tan lindas y mucho menos que era hermosa, luego recordó lo que había dicho el príncipe Jarvan, y pensó " **Jarvan tenía razón, también siento que Quinn y yo nos llevaremos bien** ".

Shyvana volvió a mirar a Quinn y con una sonrisa le dijo- **Sabes lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al verte fue que de lejos pareces un pájaro gigante jajaja-** Quinn la miro con disgusto fingido- _A sí que ya no llevamos así eee, solo te aviso…. prepárate…-_ Shyvana sonrió de nuevo y tomando a Quinn de nuevo de la mano volvió a espantar a Valor- **Vamos adentro, luego se preocuparan-** Quinn sonrió, por un momento sintió que Shyvana era como su hermano… Él siempre la tomaba de la mano cuando salían a explorar…eso la hacía sentir muy feliz...

En cuanto entraron al salón, Lux se les acerco y les dijo- _Chicas, síganme las estábamos esperando, el Rey Jarvan organizo un juego entre todos los guerreros demacianos y me ordeno a mí que las buscara y llevara-_ Shyvana no se sentía muy convencida, prefería no estar cerca de los demás, pero decidió hacer una excepción ya que era el príncipe el que las llamaba- **Sigámosla Quinn-.**

Shyvana y Quinn siguieron a Lux hasta donde estaban los demás, estaban sentados todos alrededor de una mesa, exceptuando a Poppy y a Galio, fue entonces cuando Jarvan hablo- **Siéntense chicas las esperábamos para jugar-** Shyvana y Quinn se sentaron junto a Fiora y Vayne, que estaban como siempre en total seriedad.

Jarvan volvió a tomar la palabra- **Bueno primero les explico cómo va esto. Yo hare girar la botella dos veces, el primero que sea señalado por esta tendrá que besarse con el segundo que sea señalado, nadie puede salirse ni negarse, ¿entendido?-** Shyvana se sorprendió, Jarvan nunca había actuado de esa forma tan inmadura, luego noto que estaba ebrio, y comprendió…Pero aun así no estaba muy cómoda con las reglas del juego y pudo notar que muchas chicas tampoco, entre ellas Quinn, en cambio los hombres estaban fascinados… Fue entonces cuando comenzó el juego.

Jarvan hizo girar la botella…esta giro tres veces y se paró en…Fiora, esta trataba de no mostrar la incomodidad y enojo que sentía, pero era obvio. Jarvan volvió a girar la botella… una…dos…tres…cuatro veces giro y se detuvo apuntando hacia la maga de luz…Todos se quedaron en shock, excepto Quinn porque no sabía las rivalidades de estas dos.

Una vez más Jarvan rompió el silencio- **Vaya…esto no me lo esperaba…Pero ya saben chicas, las reglas son las reglas y deben cumplirse-** Todos voltearon a ver a Fiora, parecía que se le iba a reventar una vena de la frente, fue en eso cuando Lux saco a flor de piel su rivalidad y le dijo- _¿Qué pasa Fiora? ¿Es que acaso le tienes miedo a un simple beso? jajaja me da risa lo débil que eres-_ Eso fue como la gota que derramo el vaso… Fiora se paró de su asiento y golpeando la mesa con las manos le respondió- **¡Insolente! ¡Ya verás quien es la débil!-** Fiora tomo a Lux del cuello de su blusa y la acerco a ella…

Todos los hombres comenzaron a babear, y las mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas, no porque se hayan besado dos chicas, sino por la forma tan apasionada en que besaba Fiora a Lux, pero Quinn fue la única que no se sorprendió…

Fiora dejo de besar a Lux, cruzo los brazos y regreso a su lugar, Lux se quedó en estado de shock parada pero Garen se paró y la volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Después de ese show, Jarvan volvió a tomar la botella y la volvió a girar. Termino señalando ahora a Xin Zhao, el tenia cara de confiado, sabía que le tocaría con una chica bueno al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio la botella apuntar a…Garen.

Los dos se pusieron completamente blancos… pero Jarvan los obligó… después de varios minutos se dieron el beso, no tan apasionado como el de Fiora y Lux, pero al menos hizo reír a la mayoría.

Jarvan volvió a tomar la botella y esta vez se paró en Shyvana…Esta maldecía a la botella en su mente, realmente no quería participar en ese jueguito. Jarvan tomo la botella de nuevo y la volvió a girar… lentamente se fue deteniendo y como por arte del destino esta se detuvo frente a Quinn…

Shyvana quedo en blanco cuando vio a Quinn pararse y decir- _Supongo que no tengo más opciones que besar a mi compañera-_ Quinn volteo a ver a Shyvana y acercándose a ella le pregunto- _¿puedo?-_ Shyvana trago saliva, podía sentir la respiración de Quinn y las mirada de los demás, pero sin razonar, ni nada, le contestó que sí. Quinn tomo la mejilla de Shyvana con su mano derecha y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella…El corazón de Shyvana latía a mil por hora, ya sentía demasiado cerca de ella a Quinn…

¡Booom! Un estruendoso sonido las interrumpio, también alarmo a todos los guerreros haciéndolos parar de sus sillas . Jarvan grito que fueran a investigar y rápidamente salieron de ahí, excepto Quinn y Shyvana…

Quinn dejo de tocar con su mano la mejilla de Shyvana y le dijo- _Sera mejor que ayudemos-_ Shyvana salió de su transe y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, notaron que el causante del alboroto era ziggs, que se había metido a la fiesta sin permiso, el príncipe Jarvan ordeno que lo atraparan e hizo terminar la celebración.

….

Al final Jarvan se acercó a Shyvana y le dijo- **Shyvana deja que Quinn se quede unos días en tu casa, mientras le consigo una ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?-** Shyvana quedo pensativa por unos momentos pero al final acepto, así que esa noche Quinn se quedaría en su casa...

 **Hasta aquí, espero que les guste esta cap, pronto subiere el cap del otro fic también asi que aguarden un poco c: Dejen sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno para que digo el por qué me tarde, si ya deben suponer la razón :v mejor les dejo de una vez el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 3: Amor a primera vista**

Jarvan le había pedido a Shyvana dejar vivir unos días a Quinn en su casa mientras le conseguía un hogar a ella, Shyvana acepto sin renegar, así que esa noche tendría dos nuevos inquilinos viviendo bajo su techo.

La casa de Shyvana estaba alejada del pueblo asi que el Príncipe Jarvan ordeno un transporte para poder llevar las cosas de Quinn y a ellas rápidamente hasta allá.

En el transcurso Quinn se la paso mirando por la ventana de la carreta, en esos momentos Shyvana la miraba fijamente, observando cada detalle de su vestuario. Pensaba en su mente que nunca se hubiese imaginado a una chica vestir así. De repente Quinn dejando de mirar por la ventana, giro la cabeza para ver a Shyvana- _Disculpa las molestias que te hacemos pasar Valor y yo, si no estás de acuerdo en que nos quedemos en tu hogar, podemos buscar uno nosotros-_ dijo agachando la cabeza.

Shyvana se quedó un momento en silencio, luego levanto el rostro de Quinn con una de sus manos y le respondió con una sonrisilla- **No eres una molestia…digo no son** \- Quinn soltó una sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta de Shyvana, sintieron que la carretilla se detuvo…Habían llegado a su destino.

La casa de Shyvana era de dos pisos, toda hecha de piedra pura, casi dando aires a una cueva, pero más formal.

Shyvana ayudo a Quinn a bajar sus pertenencias para poder llevarlas dentro de la casa, dejando ir al chofer que manejaba la carreta.

Dentro, la casa era muy diferente a lo que se veía desde afuera, esta era un poco más moderna de lo que esperaba Quinn, se encontraba muy bien amueblada y equipada. La voz de Shyvana interrumpió los pensamientos de Quinn unos instantes- **Tu habitación está en la segunda planta, sígueme…-** Valor se posó en el brazo de Quinn y juntos siguieron a Shyvana por las escaleras en forma de caracol que dirigían al segundo piso. Shyvana abrió una puerta e hizo una seña para que Quinn entrara, esta miro detalladamente cada parte de la habitación, no estaba amueblada pero por lo menos tenía una cama donde dormir. – **Puedes arreglarla a tu gusto, espero que te sea cómoda-** Quinn sonrió durante unos segundos y luego respondió- _Muchas gracias Shyvana, eres muy amable-_.

Por un momento Shyvana sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al mirar la sonrisa que Quinn le ofrecía, era especial, solo dos personas le han sonreído, pero definitivamente sentía que la sonrisa de Quinn superaba por miles la de Jarvan…

Desde la perspectiva de Quinn ese momento se sentía tan familiar, como si se tratase de su hermano al que le estaba sonriendo, pero no, se trataba de Shyvana…desde la muerte de su hermano, Quinn nunca le había sonreído a nadie más de esa manera, sabía que Shyvana tenía algo especial que provocaba esa reacción, pero no era de forma familiar como lo hacía con su hermano, era de una manera distinta, era algo más…

Después siguió la perspectiva de Valor, él es un ave muy inteligente, y pudo notar la tensión que se generaba entre Shyvana y Quinn, se percató que ninguna de las dos actuaria por su cuenta, así que se elevó por la habitación y lanzándose sobre Quinn logro tirarla sobre Shyvana haciendo que las dos cayeran a la cama… una sobre otra…Habían quedado en una posición algo incomoda, Quinn tenía apoyadas las manos en la armadura del pecho de Shyvana, y Shyvana tenía una de sus piernas entre las de Quinn…

Valor salió volando de la habitación, sabía que su trabajo ahí estaba terminado.

Regresando con Quinn y Shyvana…Las dos estaban completamente ruborizadas, un poco por lo cerca que estaban una de la otra, pero en su mayoría por la posición en la que se encontraban…Ninguna se atrevía a moverse, ni mucho menos a formular alguna palabra, simplemente se limitaban a mirarse a los ojos, las dos sentían como si el corazón les explotara, se sentían confundidas ya que ninguna de ellas había experimentado jamás un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese…fue entonces cuando a las dos les llego una sola palabra a la mente: **Amor**.

Por la mente de Shyvana pasaba que eso era algo erróneo, ella no podía enamorarse de una persona tan rápido, y mucho menos de una chica…Pero por la mente de Quinn pasaba todo lo contrario…

Quinn fue la primera en decir algo, aunque no fueron las palabras correctas- _Shyvana ¡Me atraes emocionalmente!-_ Si definitivamente no eran las palabras más adecuadas pero dijo lo que sentía. Shyvana la miro por unos minutos sorprendida, Quinn estaba completamente roja, creía que lo había arruinado y dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Shyvana volvió a decir- _No te quedes callada di algo-_ Shyvana levanto el rostro de Quinn para verla a los ojos- **¿Estas consciente de que nos acabamos de conocer? ¿Estas consciente de que soy una anormalidad?...-** Quinn volteo a verla con enojo, y le respondió casi gritando _-¡Estoy consciente de que nos acabamos de conocer! ¡Para mí no eres ninguna anormalidad, me haces sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes, lograste que por fin le volviera a sonreír a alguien! ¡Se identificar cuando una persona es especial para mi¡…Si no sientes lo mismo…lo entenderé-_ Shyvana se quedó perpleja al escuchar todo lo que dijo Quinn, y debía aceptarlo, ella también tenía algo que le atraía mucho a Shyvana, ya que no cualquiera le gana a las sonrisas que Jarvan le dedicaba de vez en cuando, Quinn tenía algo especial, pero no sabía que era.

- **Quinn, disculpa no era mi intención hacerte enojar…Solo que…estoy un poco confundida, si te soy sincera, tu también tienes algo especial, causas muchas emociones que nunca había sentido tan fuerte, y eso que te acabo de conocer, también por eso siento que es algo muy apresurado…-** Antes de que dijera otra palabra mas Quinn la interrumpió- _¿Qué tiene de malo-_ Shyvana la miro a los ojos, lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo hermosa que se veía. – **Quinn, ¿estas segura? ¿Crees poder querer a la hija de un dragón?-** Quinn sonrió y le contesto _–Lo estoy Shyvana-_ De alguna manera Shyvana se sentía muy feliz al escuchar eso, esa chica si que era atrevida, declarársele a alguien que levas poco de conocerla no es algo muy visto, tampoco que las dos sean chicas, pero en ese momento Shyvana no le interesaba eso.

Noto que Quinn se le acercaba poco a poco y le susurro- _¿Puedo?-_ Shyvana recordó la misma escena en la fiesta de Jarvan, solo que esta vez nadie las interrumpiría **-Claro…-** Soltó Shyvana mientras tomaba a Quinn suavemente del rostro para acercarla mas… Estaban a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios. Y finalmente se unieron en un tierno y sencillo beso. Se podía sentir el amor en aquella unión, ninguna de las dos tenía experiencia lo que lo hacía más tierno.

Después de ese beso Quinn miro a Shyvana con una cálida sonrisa- _¿Esto significa que estamos saliendo?-_ Shyvana se devolvió la sonrisa- **Si así lo quieres-** Quinn volvió a sonreír tiernamente, luego volvió a tomar la palabra- _Shyvana una cosa mas-_ Shyvana la miro un poco dudosa y luego le pregunto- **¿Qué pasa?-** Quinn se ruborizo y con voz temblorosa le dijo- _¿P-podrías mover tu pierna?-_ Shyvana recordó la posición en la que estaban, tenia su pierna entre las de Quinn, algún movimiento brusco y…

 **Lol :v bueno lo dejo hasta aquí, que vuele su imaginación con este final suspensivo, luego subo capitulo del otro fic atentos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vaya ahora no tarde tanto en subir capitulo, estoy progresando UnUr, bueno es dejo leer esta continuación :v**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 4: Un entrenamiento satisfactorio**

Quinn se encontraba ya en su cuarto, aún tenía el corazón acelerado por lo anteriormente ocurrido, pero en su rostro estaba dibujada una gran sonrisa, volteo a ver a Valor, estaba parado sobre la cama, se le acerco y dándole un gran abrazo le dijo- _¡Eres lo máximo Valor!_ \- . Sin Valor ella no se hubiera atrevido a decirle esas cosas a Shyvana. Pero Valor lo hizo porque se percató que Shyvana sería una persona importante en la vida de su ama.

Por otra parte Shyvana recostada en su cama, aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz, había encontrado a la persona que posiblemente alegraría sus días, antes lo era Jarvan, pero ella sabía que no tenía posibilidades con él. Pero ahora alguien se le ha declarado, y es una chica. – **Nunca paso por mi cabeza que una chica se enamoraría de mi-** se dijo a si misma mientras recordaba lo acontecido con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

….

El sol alumbro en toda Demacia, un rayo de luz atravesó la ventana de Shyvana, está aún seguía dormida pero poco a poco por un olor exquisito que venía de la planta baja. Shyvana abrió los ojos- **Wow que bien huele-** dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, tomo dos lazos de su mesita y se recogió el cabello con dos trenzas como siempre lo hacía y poniéndose una ropa ligera bajo a la cocina.

Quinn se encontraba preparando algo en la estufa – **No era necesario que prepararas el almuerzo-** Quinn se asustó al escuchar eso, volteo rápido y trato de disimular- _Q-quería hacerlo, no es molestia para mí-_ contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Shyvana se acercó a ella quedando a un lado suyo y con una sonrisilla respondió- **Bueno, pues huele muy bien ¿Puedo saber que es?-** Quinn la miro a los ojos por un momento, luego dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la cazuela- _Es una antigua receta de mi familia, mi mama me la preparaba porque sabía que no comía huevo-_ Shyvana se sorprendió – **A mí tampoco me gusta el huevo-** Quinn volvió a sonreír- _Al parecer tenemos algo en común-._ Quinn apago la flama de la estufa, le pidió a Shyvana que tomara asiento, sirviendo la comida en dos platos y los llevo a la mesa. – _Espero que te guste-_ Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Shyvana tomo un poco de la comida con una cuchara y se lo llevo a la boca…En su mente solo pasaba una cosa, ¡Era la mejor comida que había probado en su vida!

- **¡Esta delicioso Quinn!-** soltó sin pensar, Quinn se ruborizo al instante y volteando hacia donde estaba Valor cerro su puño y levanto el dedo pulgar, mientras le hacía un guiño, Valor le respondió también guiñando su ojo derecho.

…

Shyvana llevo a Quinn al bosque, pretendía mostrarle su lugar de entrenamiento. - _¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-_ pregunto curiosa Quinn, Shyvana la tomo de la mano y con algo de pena contesto- **Quiero mostrarte mi lugar secreto de entrenamiento, para que entrenemos las dos juntas…eso es lo que hacen la parejas ¿Cierto? Entrenan juntas-** Quinn tomo con un poco más de fuerza y ternura la mano de Shyvana mientras la miraba a los ojos- _Si eso hacen las parejas-._

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar entre los árboles, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, detrás de esta se encontraba un gran patio con todo tipo de accesorios de entrenamiento, para Shyvana era el lugar perfecto para entrenar ya que estaba rodeado de árboles, así nadie se percataría.

-¿ **Qué te parece?-** Quinn miro todo detalladamente por un momento- _Es un lugar muy tranquilo, perfecto para entrenar-_ Shyvana la miro con ternura.

- _La cabaña ¿la usas?-_ Pregunto con curiosidad al verla, Shyvana soltó un bostezo, y reincorporándose le respondió- **La uso cuando me quedo muy tarde entrenando, pero solo tiene una cama un poco pequeña-** Volvió a tomar la mano de Quinn, mientras sonría le pregunto- **¿Comenzamos a entrenar?-** Quinn ruborizada asintió con la cabeza.

…

Shyvana estaba entrenando sus golpes en un árbol, ya lo tenia bastante herido, sus puñetazos eran bastante fuertes, pero para ella aun eran débiles, es por eso que no paraba de golpear con fuerza el árbol.

Unos metros alejada, Quinn la miraba con atención, veía cada parte de su cuerpo- _Es bastante fuerte Valor-_ Valor asintió con la cabeza – _Yo no soy lo bastante fuerte, pero tengo habilidad con las armas, supongo que cada quien es bueno en algo-_ dijo mientras miraba su arma- _¡Bueno Valor, volvámonos más fuertes tu y yo también!-_ Valor salió volando por los aires, después de unos minutos regreso con varias rocas en las garras y fue dejando caer una por una desde una altura como de 4 metros, el objetivo de Quinn era dispararle a cada una de ellas sin fallar, y como era de esperarse Quinn había acertado cada uno de sus tiros.

Duro un buen rato practicando de esa manera, y ningún tiro fallo, Shyvana la estuvo mirando si que ella se diera cuenta por un rato, pero como ya era hora de comer decidió interrumpirla un momento.

- **Eres muy buena con esa arma-** Rápidamente dejo de disparar, y justo una de las rocas se dirigía a su cara, pero Shyvana logro atraparla antes de que la golpeara- _D-disculpa…no me percaté de que faltaba una-_ Shyvana aventó la piedra a un lado- **No, yo tuve la culpa te distraje, pero quería decirte que si me acompañabas al pueblo, ya sabes por algo de comer-** Quinn un poco apenada asintió con la cabeza.

- **Muy bien, solo espera un momento-** Shyvana retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, nuevamente su cuerpo volvió a rodearse de llamas, dejando una extensa capa de humo a su alrededor. ¿Se convirtió en dragón? Pensó Quinn un poco confundida, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando vio salir del humo a una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo. Quinn estaba sorprendida al máximo. Definitivamente era Shyvana pero su piel era como la humana, toda ella era parecía humana.

- **Estas muy sorprendida-** dijo Shyvana al ver la cara de Quinn…- _N-no sabía que podías tomar esa forma-_ contesto tartamudeando- **Es la forma que tomo cuando voy al pueblo, ¿No te gusta?-** Sinceramente Quinn se había enamorado un poco más de Shyvana al verla así, la tenía embobada y era muy notorio…- _No no no, te ves hermosa así, bueno no es que no te veas hermosa siempre, solo que…aaa demonios no sé qué decir-_ Shyvana soltó unas risas, le pareció tan tierna Quinn en ese momento, que lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en robarle un beso, al principio lo dudo, pero al final lo hizo, se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, tranquilizando a Quinn un poco – **Entiendo tu punto Quinn, no te preocupes-** Tomo su mano- **ven vamos, yo invito la comida-.**

 **:3 No sé pero este capítulo es el que más me ha gustado, por cierto la forma que tomo Shyvana obviamente hace referencia a una de sus skins :v la cual no tengo :'v. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno gente, les traigo aquí la continuación de mi fic :v espero lo disfruten porque me inspire mucho.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 5: Fideos**

Quinn y Shyvana iban con rumbo al pueblo, en el camino fueron hablando un poco de ellas, Quinn le conto la tragedia que sucedió con su hermano y Shyvana la que sucedió con su padre, al parecer tenían otra cosa más en común: ambas habían perdido un ser querido.

- _Sabes… cuando era pequeña, mi hermano me contaba muchas cosas, una vez que tuvo una cita con una chica, cuando regreso él me dijo que el amor a primera vista no era mentira, ya que en esa cita él dijo que lo experimento…Supongo que tiene razón. Tal vez nosotros también caímos en el amor a primera vista-_ Shyvana se quedó pensativa unos minutos, luego volteo a ver a su pareja y con una sonrisa le contesto- **Si es así…de verdad que tuve mucha suerte-** Shyvana nuevamente volvió a tomar la mano de Quinn, ya se encontraban a escasos metros del pueblo.

- **¿Qué te gustaría comer?-** le pregunto con amabilidad a Quinn. Esta pensó un momento – _Sorpréndeme-_ respondió Quinn con una sonrisa. Shyvana volvió a tomar la palabra- **Bueno te llevare, a mi lugar favorito, no es lujoso pero te aseguro que te encantara los fideos que preparan ahí** \- Quinn asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Shyvana hasta el lugar mencionado.

Como dijo Shyvana, no era un lugar lujoso, pero el simplemente hecho de ser un lugar sencillo y simple daba relajación a Quinn, entraron en el pequeño lugar y un hombre mayor de ojos rasgados saludo a Shyvana- **¡Bienvenida Shyvana, no pensé que vendrías hoy, no es costumbre que vengas los jueves ja ja ja, al parecer has traído a una acompañante-** El viejo volteo a ver a Quinn con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. – **Viejo Yung, le presento a Quinn, es la recién ingresada a la guardia demaciana, también es mi pareja-** Quinn quedo completamente ruborizada al escuchar lo que dijo Shyvana.

- **¡Felicidades Shyvana! Ya era hora de que encontraras a tu otra mitad, además te sacaste la lotería ja ja, tomen asiento esta vez yo invito, ¡Para celebrar!-** El viejo entro a la cocina para preparar la comida, y Shyvana llevo a Quinn a la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba – _Le tienes mucha confianza a ese hombre ¿verdad?-_ pregunto con curiosidad la castaña- **Si, es una de las personas que ha visto me forma verdadera y no me ha temido-** respondió Shyvana alegremente…- _¿Cómo lo conociste?-_ Shyvana se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y echando un suspiro al aire contesto- **Fue hace como dos años, el príncipe Jarvan me envió a proteger a unos aldeanos que estaban siendo atacados por bestias del bosque, cuando llegue en su rescate ahuyente a las bestias con mi forma de dragón, la gente me tuvo más miedo a mí que a las bestias y como era de esperarse ninguno me agradeció, excepto por él, cuando volví a mi forma normal, me dio las gracias y me invito a comer un plato de fideos, y desde ese día eh venido aquí todos los viernes, el me conoce bien y es por eso que le tengo mucha confianza, además es un hombre que nada le parece raro ni anormal aunque se mal visto eso por las demás personas, es por eso que le he dicho que eres mi pareja, y ya vez como reacciono, a diferencia de otras personas que seguro nos verían mal-.**

En el rostro de Quinn se volvió a dibujar una sonrisa- _De verdad que es una persona increíble, si tan solo la demás gente fuese así…-_ En eso llego el viejo con dos platos llenos de fideos, los cuales olían y se veían deliciosos- **¡Disfruten de la comida señoritas, los he hecho más ricos que nunca!-** Shyvana rio un momento- _Muchas gracias señor, es usted muy amable-_ Respondió Quinn con una sonrisa tierna.

Shyvana y Quinn comenzaron a degustar del platillo que les habían ofrecido, estaba perfecto, a Quinn le había fascinado, nunca antes había probado algo tan rico- **¿Te gusto?-** pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad- _Esta delicioso Shyvana, nunca había probado algo así…-_ Quinn noto que Shyvana tenía algo de comida embarrada en la mejilla, tenía pena de decirle así que tomo una servilleta y acercándose a Shyvana le dijo- _No te muevas Shyvana-_ Quinn limpio con la servilleta la comida en la cara de Shyvana, y noto que esta se había sonrojado- **P-podía quitármela yo sola-** Shyvana trato de disimular que no estaba avergonzada, pero era más que obvio que si lo estaba – _Disculpa, solo buscaba una forma de acercarme más a ti sin llamar tanto la atención-_ respondió Quinn con el tono de voz un poco bajo, cuando Shyvana escucho eso, lentamente fue recorriendo su silla cerca a la de Quinn, hasta quedar separadas solo por unos cuantos centímetros.

- **Espera Quinn no te muevas, tú también tienes un poco de comida en el rostro-** Shyvana tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de la castaña y lentamente se fue acercando a este hasta plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios…

- **Listo ya te la quite-** Dijo tras una sonrisa picarona, Quinn escondió su sonrojo apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Shyvana.

Shyvana aún no podía creerlo, no llevaban mucho de conocerse pero aun así no podía evitar sentirla tan familiar, tampoco podía evitar esas ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de hacerla reír, hacerla sonrojar, Quinn se volvió su droga de la noche a la mañana literalmente. Tal vez y Quinn si tenía razón con lo del amor a primera vista, porque Shyvana no podía sacarla de su mente, incluso desde la primera vez que la vio a lado de Jarvan cuando la presento en la fiesta. "El amor es algo que nunca poder comprender" pensó Shyvana, pero no le quedaba más que disfrutar lo que el destino había querido para ella.

- **Quinn ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir hoy en la cabaña?-** Preguntó Shyvana con seriedad, la castaña se sorprendió con tan repentina proposición- _Pero ¿Qué no solo tienes una cama?-_ dijo con desconcierto, Shyvana sonrió – **No te preocupes por eso, puedo conseguir un futón, además quiero que sientas lo relajante que son las noches ahí-** Quinn no iba a permitir que Shyvana durmiera un el piso, aunque fuera en un futón, pero obviamente no se lo diría ahorita, porque tal vez la tomaría por una pervertida si le dijera que durmiera con ella en la cama, así que no se lo dijo…

- _Está bien Shyvana, quedémonos a dormir en la cabaña-…._

 **GG hasta aquí el capítulo, ya empecé a escribir el otro así que no tardare mucho en subirlo estén al pendiente, y gracias por los comentarios :'v me animan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué tal amigos? Ya he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que seguro al final van a querer matarme, pero bueno dejo que ustedes mismos lo vean con sus propios ojos ;) en este capítulo me iré un poco desde el punto de vista de Quinn así que la mayor parte será en 1° persona**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Qué?...**

Shyvana y Quinn se despidieron del señor Yung, le dejaron unas cuantas monedas a pesar de que el viejo se los había invitado. Después de eso partieron con rumbo a la cabaña.

*Inicia tramo en primera persona*

Shyvana volvió a tomarme de la mano de regreso a la cabaña, de vez en cuando volteaba a dedicarme sonrisillas cálidas, y claro yo se las correspondía con sonrisas tiernas. En el camino me fue contando un poco sobre las misiones que le dejaba el Príncipe Jarvan – **Una vez tuve que rescatar a un niño que se había quedado atrapado en una cueva. Tuve que usar mi forma de dragón ya que unas grandes rocas estaban obstruyendo la entrada-** guardo silencio por unos segundos, pude notar que algo no andaba bien- _¿Pasa algo Shyvana?-_ volteo a verme, y negando con la cabeza volvió a hablar- **No es nada, solo que recordar lo que paso me dio un poco de tristeza…Cuando quite las rocas el niño estaba desmayado en el suelo, bueno eso fue lo que creí…-** la detuve secamente, luego tape sus labios con mi dedo índice- _Shyvana, no tienes que contarme algo que te ponga triste, hiciste lo que pudiste, trataste de ayudarlo y eso es lo que cuenta-_ ella desvió rápidamente la mirada, y poco a poco se fue acercando para rodearme entre sus brazos y darme un cálido abrazo- **Tienes razón Quinn-** cerré mis ojos un momento, lo único que quería en se momento era sentir el calor que el abrazo de Shyvana me estaba dando.

Sus latidos eran música para mis oídos, pude sentir como poco a poco esta se iba calmando. Se separó un poco de mi – ¿ **Seguimos caminando? Ya está oscuro y es un poco peligroso por las noches-** Asentí con la cabeza, nuevamente volvió a tomar mi mano.

…..

Al llegar a la cabaña Shyvana partió dos pedazos de tronco con sus manos – **Es para la chimenea, aquí las noches son un poco frías, así que mejor prevenir-** dijo con una sonrisa burlesca….Ah en serio quiero mucho a esta chica, si mi hermano la hubiese conocido seguro se hubieran hecho buenos amigos.

Llame a Valor con un silbido, en unos pocos minutos llego y se posó en mi brazo- _¿Qué tanto hiciste travieso?-_ le dije de forma burlesca, él me miro con ojos de ¿Y tú no hiciste nada verdad? Los dos tenemos la capacidad de entendernos muy bien, así es muy sencillo comunicarnos, a veces pienso que es un don.

- **Ya está lista la chimenea-** me dijo Shyvana mientras me hacía un ademan para que entrara y eso hice. Dentro de la cabaña casi no había nada, solo un sillón para uno, una cama individual, la chimenea y una alfombra grisácea en el centro, aun así la sentía muy agradable y cómoda. Pude notar el futón a un lado de la cama- **Yo dormiré en el futón, así que puedes acomodarte en la cama-** dijo mientras se acomodaba en el, yo no estaba de acuerdo en que durmiera en el piso- _Mejor duerme en la cama Shyvana-_ Esta volteo rápidamente a verme, pude notar como las mejillas se le teñían de rojo- **¿C-contigo?-** ¡Espera eso no es lo que quería decir!...Pero tampoco me molestaría dormir con Shyvana, no creo que sea malo aprovecharse un poco de la confusión…- _S-si...-_ Nunca me había sido tan difícil mencionar esa simple palabra…

Me quite la capa que me cubría siempre la espalda ya que tenía muchas armaduras en ella, también me quite la de la cabeza y algunas de los tobillos. Sentía que mis mejillas ardían, sabía que Shyvana me estaba mirando, pero en esa cabaña no había otra habitación para desvestirse, ¿qué podía hacer? Voltee a un lado, Valor estaba mirándome desde el sofá, me guiño un ojo y seguido de eso cerro los ojos para dormirse….Demonios Valor ¿Cómo me puedes dejar en una situación así?

- **Sin tu capa… ahora veo que tienes una hermosa figura-** ¡Sabia que me estaba mirando! Sentía que mi cara se incendiaba, y muy lentamente me fui volteando para verla a los ojos…Ella tampoco tenía su armadura, solo tenía una blusa de manga larga gris y unos pantaloncillos negros… al parecer se desvistió mientras yo lo hacía.

Shyvana me señalo el lugar que me había dejado en la cama…La cama era muy pequeña…Demasiado pequeña. Finalmente me arme de valor y fui a recostarme a un lado de Shyvana…podía sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío…Demasiado cerca…

Un sentimiento comenzó a emerger en mí, no sabía de qué pero lo sentía, me hacía sentir desesperada, como si estuviera a punto de estallar, sentía en mi cuerpo un inmenso calor…

Hubo un inmenso silencio...

- **¡Ya no puedo aguantar más esto!-** Se movió tan rápido que ya cuando me di cuenta Shyvana estaba encima de mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo estaba roja de pies a cabeza _-¿Q-que pasa Shyvana?-_ Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo- **Quinn siento que mi cuerpo va a estallar…Se la razón… y perdóname lo promiscua que sonara esta pregunta pero no lo soporto más…!¿P-Puedo…P-p-Puedo hacerte el amor?¡-** …espera…¿Qué?. ¿¡H-hacer el amor!? Pocas veces me contaron de eso, así que, se lo que significa pero… ¿¡qué?! Eso me había dejado un momento en shock, pero otra vez ese sentimiento irrumpió en mi.

Perdí el control de mi cuerpo…Sin darme cuenta ya estaba besando a Shyvana tan intensamente que ni yo me lo creía, poco a poco fui sintiendo como Shyvana me iba quitando con delicadeza la ropa que traía…Eso me avergonzó, así que cerré los ojos mientras ella lo hacía…

El poco frio que había dio en mis hombros descubiertos, ahora estaba casi desnuda de la cintura para arriba, Shyvana solo me quito la ropa que cubría mi abdomen y mis brazos, pero la que cubría mis senos no…Cada vez me sentía más y más caliente mi cuerpo, tanto que me quito el frio, tape mi boca para evitar dejar salir algún sonido vergonzoso de mí.

Shyvana comenzó a besar mi cuello y a masajear por encima de mi sostén uno de mis pechos. ¡Joder! ¡Se siente tan bien!

Seguía tratando de ahogar mis inquietantes suspiros acelerados con mi mano, pero era inútil, así que mejor pase mis manos al cabello de Shyvana para acariciarlo…Solté un pequeño grito al sentir las mordidas que dejaba Shyvana en mi cuello… Una mano de ella se colaba por mi espalda, para intentar desabrocharme aquella ropa que ahora me parecía un estorbo….

Pero Shyvana se detuvo en seco, volteo a mirarme rápidamente a los ojos, y susurrando me pregunto- **¿Escuchaste eso?-** La verdad estaba totalmente perdida, tanto que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba alrededor, pero cuando le iba a responder, tapo mi boca con una de sus manos- **Quinn hay alguien afuera-** Me sorprendí demasiado, puse mucha atención para poder escuchar…

-Señor Talón, creo que hay alguien dentro de la cabaña- Se escuchó claramente…- _Son noxianos Shyvana-_ se fue bajando de mi poco a poco para no hacer ruido, yo tome mi ropa que estaba sobre la cama, y me la puse lo más sigilosa que pude… no me puse la capa ya que las armaduras harían mucho ruido, así que solo tome mi arma y espere con Shyvana a los costados de la puerta.

-Abran la puerta soldados- Esa voz… ya la he escuchado antes…pero ¿Dónde?

- **Quinn, en cuanto abran la puerta saldré y derribare a los soldados con mi forma de Dragón, tu dispárales a los que puedas en las piernas para inmovilizarlos ¿De acuerdo?-** asentí con la cabeza y me prepare, Valor había despertado, le hice la seña para que cegara a los enemigos y él también se alisto.

….

La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco…. Cuando se abrió por completo Shyvana se aventó sobre de ellos y rápidamente tomo su forma de Dragón, detrás de ella salimos Valor y yo, empecé a atacar a las piernas de los soldados que se ponían frente a mí, mientras que Valor los cegaba rasgándoles los rostros.

De pronto un destello me cegó por unos segundos…Cuando abrí los ojos pude sentir una cuchilla que rozaba mi cuello –Que sorpresa encontrarme de nuevo contigo, ¿no crees?- ¡Esa voz! Es aquel tipo con el que luche hace tiempo en los bosques de Jonia –Mientras tu compañera está ocupada con mis soldados, ¿Qué te parece si cobro venganza de lo que me hicieron tú y tu ave malnacida?- Este desgraciado…-¡ _No te atrevas a tocarle ni una sola pluma a Valor!-_ empezó a burlarse, Shyvana no me podía oír, ella estaba ocupada peleando contra los demás soldados- No te preocupes, primero te matare a ti, y luego me cenare a tu amiguito- Estaba muy confiado que no se dio cuenta de que Valor venía a toda velocidad hacia él.

Valor lo ataco en la cabeza haciendo que me soltara….- _¡Nooooo!-_ Alcanzo a herir a Valor en una de sus alas, y cuando estaba a punto de encajarle la cuchilla, llegue y lo tire de una patada, logrando tiempo para que Valor pudiera escapar.

Había logrado tirarle también la cuchilla, me dio un poco de miedo cuando volvió a reírse como loco- Estas perdida, no tienes ni una armadura, podre matarte fácilmente, no estás en condiciones para vencerme cuerpo a cuerpo, pero… ¿Te divertías con tu amiguita allá dentro no? Ja ja ja- Lo que dijo me avergonzó mucho que no pude impedir un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas - _¿A-acaso nos viste?-_ Volvió a reír- No por nada soy uno de los mejores espías de Noxus, yo me di cuenta de que estaban dentro antes que los soldados, ellos solo fueron señuelos para distraer a tu amiga y acabar contigo, y cayeron perfectamente en mi trampa- ¡ESTE MALDITO!, la furia invadió mi cuerpo y sin pensar trate de atacarlo con un puñetazo, pero fue más rápido que yo y apareció detrás de mi asestándome una patada en la espalda… me estampe en el tronco de un árbol pegándome fuertemente en la cabeza…

La vista comenzó a nublárseme, solo podía ver la silueta de él acercándose a mí, una sombra mas grande se acercaba rápido hacia mi dirección… no pude soportar el dolor y caí rendida con los ojos cerrados

…

*voces*

- **¿Esta grave Doctor?-**

- _No sabría decírselo con certeza Señorita, la verdad es que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y eso trae consigo varios posibles problemas-_

Escuche unas voces, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y me sentía muy cansada…Pero a pesar de eso trate de abrir los ojos…

Una chica pelirroja se percató de eso y me abrazo - **¡Quinn! ¿¡Cómo te sientes?!-** …

- _¿Quién eres tú?...-_

 **GG hasta aquí este capítulo :3 ah como me gusta ver arder el mundo, nos vemos hasta el próximo Bai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola que tal hoy les traigo Mi libro luna de Plutón… XD ok no bueno ya les traje un capítulo más para que no se queden con las dudas de lo que paso.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games**

 **Capítulo 7: Desde cero…**

Shyvana y el medico estaban platicando fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Quinn descansando.

- _Lo lamento mucho señorita Shyvana pero al parecer, la señorita Quinn sufrió una leve contusión en la cabeza que le borro un poco de su memoria, no sé cuánto pero no es muy grave ya que aún recuerda varias cosas-_ Shyvana se dejó caer en una silla, soltó un suspiro y volvió a ver al médico a los ojos- **Pero… a mí no me recuerda ¿cierto?** \- el hombro se acomodó los lentes con la mano izquierda, paso un poco de saliva y evitando mirarla a los ojos le contesto- _Bueno… con lo que acaba de ocurrir, yo supongo que sí, al parecer usted es una completa desconocida para la señorita Quinn-_. En la mente de Shyvana pudo sentir como lentamente su corazón se destruía en mil pedazos. ¿Qué pasaría si Quinn no vuelve a sentir lo mismo por ella?

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Shyvana- _Estas cosas pasan, deberías estar tranquila, no le paso nada grave-_ dijo con un aire de tranquilidad el príncipe de Demacia- **Eso cree…Seguro a usted no lo olvido** \- Jarvan se sentó a su lado, le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esas que hacían a Shyvana dejar de pensar en lo demás, solo que esta vez ya no funcionaban en ella. – _Shyvana, si tú y ella se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, es seguro que si se "vuelven a conocer" volverán a como era antes-_ Shyvana noto un poco de razón en lo que le decía Jarvan, pero aun así…- **¿Qué pasa si no?** \- Jarvan se paró y extendiéndole una mano para que lo acompañara le contesto- _Bueno Shyvana si no es así, estoy seguro de que buscaras la forma de volver a cómo eran antes-_ se le dibujó la misma sonrisa de minutos atrás- _Ven volvamos a presentarte a tu nueva compañera-_ Shyvana se levantó con un poco más de ánimos, y entro de nuevo junto con Jarvan a la habitación.

Quinn vio entrar al príncipe Jarvan a la habitación e inmediatamente intento pararse en forma de respeto, pero este la detuvo- _No es necesario que te pares es mejor que te quedes recostada, no queremos que te lastimes de nuevo o ¿sí?-_ la castaña se volvió a acomodar en la cama, y volteo a ver con extrañeza a Shyvana.

- _Quinn, te presento a tu nueva compañera-_ Jarvan le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Shyvana para que se acercara- _Ella es Shyvana, te ayudara en las misiones que les asigne y también te entrenara en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para que puedas defenderte-_ Quinn le sonrió a Shyvana tiernamente- _Es un gusto conocerte, espero aprender mucho de ti-_ El rostro de Shyvana se ilumino al escuchar eso, se acercó rápidamente a ella y tomando su mano le contesto **-El gusto es mío-.**

Jarvan y Shyvana salieron de la habitación para dejar a Quinn descansar, este volvió la mirada al rostro de la dragona y con una media sonrisa le dijo- _Tengo una nueva misión para ti-_ Shyvana cambio su rostro a uno de seriedad en cuanto escucho el tono que Jarvan había usado- _Necesito que tú y Quinn vigilen a Lux...-_ Shyvana se quedó atónita- _Hace unos días la mande a una misión de reconocimiento a tierras cercanas a Noxus, regreso pero después de ese día me he percatado que sale a media noche al bosque, quiero que averigüen a donde se dirige o con quien se está viendo-_ Shyvana seguía sin creer lo que Jarvan les había asignado, pero bueno él es el príncipe y sus órdenes se tienen que obedecer- **No se preocupe príncipe, nosotras nos encargaremos, en cuanto Quinn se recupere haremos la misión-** Jarvan volvió a sonreír, sacudió un poco el cabello de Shyvana con su mano derecha- _Perfecto, entonces nos vemos de nuevo cuando tengan información sobre eso, por cierto dime Jarvan, no príncipe-_ dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

…..

Pasaron dos días y Quinn por fin se había recuperado por completo, aunque seguía sin poder recordar todo lo que había pasado con Shyvana.

- **Tenemos una misión que el príncipe Jarvan nos ha asignado-** dijo Shyvana mientras le servía un plato con comida a la castaña, esta le agradeció con un gesto y luego le contesto- _¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-_ acto seguido se metió una gran cucharada de sopa a la boca, estaba hambrienta ya que en el medico lo único que comía era pan y agua.

- **El príncipe nos ha ordenado vigilar a la señorita Lux** \- Quinn quedo sorprendida al escuchar eso- _¿A hecho algo malo?_ \- Shyvana se quitó los guantes de cocina y sentándose frente a Quinn le contesto- **Parece ser que ha estado saliendo a media noche al bosque desde su última misión de reconocimiento** \- Quinn sonrió burlona, tomo otra cucharada de su sopa antes de responderle- _Seguro que debe estar viéndose con alguien, tal vez un amante…-_ un leve sonrojo se dibujó en el rostro de Shyvana- **Aun así debemos de averiguar qué es lo que hace, hoy mismo lo tendremos que descubrir** \- Quinn asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, dejo el vaso a un lado y mirando a los ojos a Shyvana le dijo- _Shyvana…-_ la pelinegra paso un poco de saliva por la garganta- **¿Qué pasa?** \- la castaña sonrió cariñosamente- _Me gusta como cocinas-…_

8 horas después…

Shyvana y Quinn se encontraban siguiendo en silencio a Lux a través de los grandes árboles… caminaron como por unos 30 min. Hasta que la rubia se detuvo en un pequeño campamento montado entre los árboles, Shyvana se escondió tras unos arbustos cerca del lugar y Quinn se quedó atrás de ella mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

Lux golpeo 3 veces un árbol cerca de la tienda de acampar, seguido de esto una figura muy conocida por los demacianos salió de la tienda…

- **Llegas tarde linda…-** dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la chica rubia por la cadera- _Se me dificulto un poco salir de mi habitación…-_ La pelirroja comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia demaciana con desesperación, mientras le iba desabrochando poco a poco la camisa que traía puesta…- _Katarina no podemos hacerlo aquí afuera, sabes que el pasto me irrita la piel-_ la pelirroja se detuvo un momento, y sonriendo picaronamente le contesto- **Es que es más excitante hacerlo al aire libre, se escuchan más fuerte tus ge…-** lux le tapó la boca con su mano derecha- _Basta Katarina, mejor hagámoslo dentro de la tienda-_ la comandante noxiana soltó un bufido, y abriendo la tienda le respondió- **Lo que tú quieras preciosa, pero la próxima será donde yo diga** \- después de eso las dos chicas entraron a la tienda…

Por otra parte Quinn estuvo tapándole los ojos a Shyvana todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí. Se alejaron un poco del lugar- **¿Por qué me tapaste los ojos?** \- dijo susurrando y con un tono de enojo falso- _No era apto para ti-_ Respondió de manera burlona la castaña, Shyvana levanto una ceja- **¿¡Y para ti sí!?... Bueno olvídalo, eso es lo menos importante, por lo que debemos preocuparnos es por… ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Jarvan?** \- Quinn se dejó caer sobre el pasto y poniendo los brazos tras su nuca dijo sin más- _Pues… Lamentamos decirle que a Garen le quito la novia su hermana-…_

 **Bueno de antemano les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero ya por fin termine esos asuntos pendientes, y tratare de actualizar cada semana lo juro, por ahora les dejo esto quiero saber su opinión.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Que tal les traigo otro capítulo espero lo disfruten :D**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Riot Games.**

 **Capítulo 8: Un recuerdo…**

Quinn seguía recostada en el pasto dando carcajadas un poco altas, Shyvana rápidamente le tapó la boca con su mano izquierda quedando un poco cerca de Quinn. La castaña se quitó la mano de Shyvana de la boca y con tono burlesco le dijo- _Oh… ¿estas tratando de violarme? -_ Shyvana abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso salir de la boca de la castaña, se alejó rápido de ella y en el acto con su espalda golpeo el árbol cercano a la tienda de acampar, Shyvana volteo a ver a Quinn… ¡Estaba desmayada! Comenzaron a escucharse reclamos dentro de la cabaña ¡Se percataron de su presencia! **"¡JODER! ¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mí!"** paso por la cabeza de la pelinegra.

Puso a Quinn en espalda lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que la pelirroja las encontrara, cuando sintió que ya nadie las seguía, se detuvo y acomodo a Quinn en el tronco de un árbol y se sentó a un lado de ella para descansar- **Menos mal la he perdido…** -se dijo a si misma mientras miraba a los lados para seguir revisando… Sin darse cuenta una daga estaba pegada a su cuello y su propietaria frente a ella mirándola con mucho enojo- _Menos mal que te confiaste…-_

(en la mente de Quinn)

La castaña estaba parada frente a Shyvana en su cuarto, las dos se miraban fijamente con los rostros ruborizados, las luces del cuarto fueron bajando su intensidad… de pronto algo aventó a Quinn haciéndola caer sobre Shyvana tirándola sobre la cama…

(de vuelta en lo actual)

La chica rubia se dirigía corriendo hasta donde estaba Katarina, cuando llego y vio quienes eran las que estaban espiando quedo blanca…

Lux se puso tan nerviosa y preocupada que se puso a tartamudear cuando le pedio a Shyvana que por favor no le dijera nada a Garen o a Jarvan, fue entonces cuando Katarina rodeo con su brazo a Lux y le tapó la boca con su mano **-No te preocupes amor… estas chicas no hablaran o ¿sí? –** la pelirroja acerco más su daga al cuello de la dragona, pero de repente la castaña despertó y alejo rápidamente la mano de Katarina abrazándose de Shyvana- _¡Aléjate es mía! -_ … Lux y Shyvana quedaron boquiabiertas tras la reacción de Quinn, excepto la pelirroja, ella puso una sonrisa- **Bueno ahora estoy segura de que no dirán nada** \- Katarina guardo su daga en un compartimiento en su bota, tomo a Lux de la mano y antes de retirarse les dijo- **Cuidadito con volver a molestar…** -.

Quinn volteo a ver a la cara a Shyvana con un poco de enfado, lo cual Shyvana noto rápidamente…- ¿ _Por qué no me recordaste lo nuestro? -_ Shyvana se sintió tan alegre al escuchar a Quinn decir eso, sabía que significaba que ella había recuperado completamente su memoria- **Perdón… pensé en que te asustarías y me acusarías de loca** \- La castaña volvió a abrazar a Shyvana- _Esta bien, eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es que te recordé-_ la pelinegra acaricio el cabello de su acompañante, y soltó un gran suspiro- **Extrañe mucho tenerte así** \- Quinn también soltó un suspiro, y le dedico una tierna sonrisa…

Se quedaron abrazadas unos minutos, y luego Shyvana tomo la palabra- **Creo que deberíamos regresar a la casa, aquí podríamos enfermarnos** \- Quinn asintió y las dos se pararon para caminar de regreso a casa…

Caminaron durante 30 minutos tomadas de la mano, después de eso por fin llegaron a su hogar. En cuanto Shyvana abrió la puerta Valor voló directo a Quinn y esta lo abrazo- _Vaya valor veo que me extrañaste mucho ja ja-_ el ave chilla de felicidad, y luego de tanta demostración de amor regreso a la silla en la que estaba descansando.

- **Parece ser que no fui la única que te extraño** \- Dijo la pelinegra con tono divertido, Quinn le regalo una sonrisilla tierna- _Valor siempre es así cada vez que salgo sin él, es más que un ave para mí-_ Shyvana revolvió el cabello de su compañera, y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la castaña se le acerco más, y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios- _Me debes 3 días de besos, caricias y abrazos Shyvana-_ en el rostro de la dragona se le dibujo un pequeño sonrojo, Quinn se acercó a su oreja y le susurro- _También me debes lo que no pudimos terminar aquella noche, no pienses que se me ha olvidado eso, lo recordé perfectamente-_ Shyvana quedo en un estado de shock al escuchar eso, paso un poco de saliva, y le regalo una sonrisilla picarona a su acompañante.

Quinn rodeo a la pelinegra con sus brazos en el cuello, iniciando con un beso muy apasionado que era plenamente consentido por Shyvana mientras pasaba sus manos por las caderas de la castaña. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando se percató del ave mirándolas desde la silla…- **Quinn… esta Valor aquí** _-_ Quinn volteo a ver al ave con una sonrisa y luego regreso a mirar a los ojos a su chica- _No te preocupes, Valor no dice nada-…_

 **¿Que creían? ¿Qué iba a dejar a Quinn sin saber lo que tenía con Shyvana durante muchos capítulos? No papus ese no va a ser el problema de este fic se vienen cosas peores… digo mejores, nos vemos al siguiente, por cierto les tengo una sorpresa :D**


End file.
